


nuerasa smut

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Its really gay, Lesbians, byakuren doesnt get it pray for her, byakuren is murasas adoptive mom, theres lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: I wrote this because I wanted to write something that wasn't futa





	

**Apparently this is four pages... huh**

 

Murasa felt Nue's hands on her waist, pulling her back into the shade. She whined softly in protest. “Nue… I wanna go back in the water with my friendss…” She put her hands on the guitarist’s thin fingers, trying to pull herself free. 

 

“If you stay and hang out with me for a bit I'll feed you shaved ice and also--” Nue leaned in so that no one would hear what she said next. “I'll let you sit on my face later~” She whispered, hugging Murasa closer. 

 

“Mnnh…” Murasa grumbled, thinking about her girlfriend’s deal. Nue's tongue was awfully talented… “Fine…” She sighed, a bit annoyed. 

 

“Goody~” Nue chuckled. 

 

“I'm gonna hang back this round, okayyy?” Murasa told her enthusiastic club member. Her friend nodded and chucked the ball she was holding into the water. 

 

“What kind do you want?” Nue asked, squeezing the blue-eyed girl’s hand as they approached the line for refreshments. 

 

“Oh, ummm…” Murasa looked up at the board that read all of the flavors. “Blue Hawaii…” 

 

“Alright~” Nue smiled at her. 

 

Once she ordered, the two went back to the towels in the shade, and they sat down. Murasa opened her mouth, and Nue slid the spoon in, smiling at her girlfriend. They repeated their actions until they finished the cold snack. 

 

“Mm..” Murasa was happy, and she leaned in to kiss Nue's cheek, smiling as she did so. “Thanks, babe.” She murmured, and Nue rubbed her shoulder. 

 

“You're welcome.” She replied. 

 

“I'll take you up on that offer later, okay~?” Murasa got up, waving at Nue, who nodded at her. The alien lay back to sleep, enjoying the cool breeze in the shady part of the beach. She crossed her legs, smiling. Before she realized, she had been asleep for about an hour, and it seemed as though it was going to storm, so the group of club-members had gone into the locker room to change, leaving Nue to pack up their belongings. After the group changed, they parted ways, and Murasa had an extended farewell. Nue waited by the beat up grey 1982 Chevy Monte Carlo she owned, leaning against it and watching the group. When Murasa came back to her, she leaned in and pulled the taller girl in for a kiss. Nue blushed rather madly, thinking about the risks of one of Murasa's friends turning around randomly. She hugged her girlfriend close, but indicated that they should head home when she felt a few drops of rain on her skin. The two chatted about where they were going to go, and decided that Nue’s apartment was the best idea. Murasa lived with her adoptive mom, Byakuren, who despite having good intentions, was still very protective of Murasa. They got inside and Murasa changed into clothing that wasn’t mildly damp. She put on one of Nue’s loose rock band t-shirts, along with a pair of shorts that the sailor had left there the last time she had stayed. The blue-eyed girl climbed into the bed with her girlfriend, snuggling up to her and enjoying the warmth that their bodies brought. She felt the winged-girl intertwine their fingers, and Nue leaned in and kissed Murasa’s forehead, smiling. The Heian played with their hands, her head resting on top of Murasa’s gently. 

 

“Mmm…” Murasa murmured, leaning her head up so that she could plant a kiss directly on her girlfriend’s lips. They shared a few more gentle and tender kisses, smiling. “I love you, Nue.”

 

“I love you too~” The red-eyed girl whispered back. There was no need to talk any louder, because their faces weren’t even centimeters apart. Murasa kissed her again, smiling. She stroked the guitarist’s hair, and Nue let out a happy noise. 

 

“Hey, what about that deal you made with me earlier?” Murasa chuckled quietly, turning so that she was face to face with Nue and sitting upright. She pulled Nue in for a kiss and felt the alien’s hands on her hips, pulling her closer. 

 

“I’d say why not?” Nue smirked, pressing her lips against Murasa’s yet again. The sailor felt her tongue slip inside of her mouth, and she let out a soft moan into their embrace. Nue put her hands on the hem of the loose t-shirt and pulled it up, yanking the article of clothing off of Murasa’s body. She shuddered at the air hitting her skin. The girl below her was deft with her hands, and before she realized it, Murasa’s chest was bare. Her breasts were free, and her nipples sat on her chest, perked in the cool air. She moaned when Nue began to fondle her chest with her slim fingers, running the tips of her digits over the sailor’s nipples. Murasa twitched, letting out a little sequence of grunts, and Nue cupped her chest, wrapping her lips around one of the sailor’s pink-tipped breasts. The sailor felt herself melting, and the blue-eyed girl eagerly and quickly disrobed, settling herself directly above the alien’s face. She waited until Nue gave her two taps on the thigh, which was their signal for readiness in this type of situation, and lowered herself down. Any stress she was holding with her ebbed from her along with moans of passion. She ran her hands down and grabbed fistfuls of the Heian’s black locks. Nue let her hands wander up, rubbing sensually all over her girlfriend’s body. Nue's tongue was making Murasa euphoric, her mind clouded with bliss. Her hips jerked forward when Nue licked at her clit, her voice cracking and hitching mid-moan. The alien focused her attention on the small nub nestled in the blue-eyed girl’s folds, and Murasa’s moans got louder, her eyes falling shut and her breaths getting heavier. Nue occasionally took gasping breaths before diving back in and lapping at the other girl’s folds almost expertly. Murasa groaned and felt herself getting closer to release, her knuckles white from the grip she had on Nue’s hair. She arched her head back, Nue’s tongue wrapping around her clit yet again. She came, letting out a scream of bliss as her release ebbed from her in a powerful gush. 

 

“Nue~” She heaved, her mouth open and her breath heated. 

 

“Hm?” The alien replied, her eyes opening. 

 

“I love you…” Murasa whispered, breathless. 

  
Nue smiled at her and slid the sailor off of her face, sitting up with her on her lap. The Heian then took her place above Murasa, wings spreading out comfortably in the air. Murasa wrapped her arms around Nue’s neck, pulling her down for a heated kiss. Nue leaned down past Murasa’s chin, leaving hickeys on her neck and jaw. Nue felt her shirt coming up and off, past her shoulders and over her head. Murasa was always good at taking Nue’s shirt off, even with the girl’s huge wings. It was the feeling of closeness and skinship that she desired the most, and Nue was happy to oblige to her wish. She unbuttoned the Heian’s jeans without breaking the kiss, pushing them down with her legs. Nue kicked them off, leaving her boyshorts on as her hand snaked down Murasa’s body. She felt fingers on her slit and she yelped when they slid into her, two of Nue’s slim fingers curling in and stroking her g-spot. Murasa moaned into the kiss, tangling her fingers in the guitarist’s hair. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt herself hit another orgasm, having not had much time to let herself relax from the previous one. When her brain unfogged, she realized that her hand had gotten into Nue’s shorts, rubbing her slick folds with fervor. Nue’s moans were so hot, and every time Murasa broke the kiss to hear them, they turned her on even more. “Mmmm…!” Nue bit her lip and her brow furrowed in concentration. Murasa was reciprocating her actions, and Nue had the urge to scream. She was quieter though, and Murasa knew this, pressing her thumb against the Heian’s clit. Nue let out a low and long groan, her eyes slammed shut and her wings visibly twitching and shuddering. The sailor could tell that Nue was just about at her limit, and when she curled her digits against Nue’s folds, the alien let out a loud cry, shuddering and gasping as she came, muscles clenching and unclenching in spasming bliss. She collapsed against the sailor, huffing as she came down from her orgasm. Murasa stroked Nue's hair, and when the noise subsided, she realized her phone was ringing. She cursed quietly to herself, sitting up when she answered it, surprised to hear her mother on the other end. 

 

“H-Hey, Mom..!” She said, alerting Nue. The alien looked up and smiled at her knowingly.

 

“Byakuren doesn't know what a les-ba-nim is.” Nue whispered; Murasa lightly pushed her face away as a way of telling her to be quiet. Nue leaned up and licked Murasa's face as she was talking. 

 

“Where were you? Where are you now?” Byakuren asked. 

 

Murasa stuttered out a response. “I-I was at the beach, and I'm still there now.” 

 

“It's storming, and also, it's nighttime…” Her mother deadpanned, and Murasa pushed Nue off of her to get to the window. 

 

“U-Uh, I’m at Nue's, we came here after swimming to hang out.” She said, a bit nervous. 

 

“Oh! Is she doing okay?” Byakuren’s tone changed to happy. 

 

“Yeah, Mom, Nue's fine.” Murasa twirled a lock of her hair around one finger. She sat back down and Nue grabbed her shirt and slid back into Murasa's lap. Murasa stroked her hair idly as she talked on the phone. “Mm, I'll be sure to tell her. I love you too, bye.” She put her phone down, looking down at the alien. “My mom says hi.” 

 

“Mmm…” Nue leaned up and planted a kiss on Murasa's lips, holding the sailor's cheeks in her hands. “How late is it..?” Nue asked. 

 

Murasa looked at the clock on her phone. “It's almost midnight.” She said, sliding into the Heian's sheets. She yawned, smiling as Nue got in next to her and kissed her forehead. She felt Nue's arms around her waist and she snuggled into them. “I love you…” She stroked Nue's chest.

 

“I love you too, now go to sleep…” Nue chuckled. “We have all day tomorrow.” 

 

Murasa fell asleep, and Nue grew comfortable watching her, until she fell asleep as well.


End file.
